


An Intangible Embrace

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [49]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boredom, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Dragon Pox, Established Relationship, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Quarantine, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: Harry is bored. Thank Merlin his husband had finally agreed to start using Muggle mobiles after Score was born, or he would've surely gone mad now.This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020. It's not COVID-19 related, but if you're currently suffering from pandemic anxiety, I'd recommend you reading something fluffier instead, e.g.this one. Please, stay safe!💙
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 26
Kudos: 138
Collections: Lock Down Fest





	An Intangible Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #331:  
> 1\. Erudite  
> 2\. Intangible  
> 3\. Extension
> 
> The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt: Quarantine
> 
> Thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

_ Sent: I’m boooooored………………… _

Harry leaned his head back against the headboard and stared unseeingly at the spotless ceiling. Doing nothing wasn’t really his forte, especially not for days on end, and after ten days trapped in their bedroom, however spacious, his body was itching for something — anything — to do.

Not physically itching, though, unfortunately. Not that Harry wanted to start showing symptoms of dragon pox, of course not, it was just that… that if he did, he’d be able to return to his family instead of holing up in here, useless, for three whole weeks.

_ Received: Tough luck, weakling. You’re staying put. _

Draco had locked him in here, the same day Score had come home from preschool with an itching blister on his shoulder. Harry could still recall the terrified look in his husband’s stormy-grey eyes as he’d learnt that Harry, being raised by Muggles, had never had dragon pox as a child.

Harry had smiled, trying to lighten the mood. “Come on. Surely, it’s not that dangerous…”

“It is!” Draco had hissed, furious. “It took my grandfather, and I’ll be damned if I’d let it take you, too.”

So, Harry had gone willingly, putting himself in quarantine to appease his distressed husband. Since then, he’d deep-cleaned the whole space from top to bottom, en-suite included, and renewed the Extension Charm on the wardrobe. ( _ How many robes can one man own? _ ) He’d even folded and resorted the contents of all drawers and placed ironing charms on every piece of clothing he could find — and there was still over a week and a half left before Draco would let him out.

_ Sent: Can’t you at least come keep me company in here? You’ve already had it… _

_ Received: No, you dimwit. You don’t have to be erudite to know that I can still carry it, I can still infect you. _

_ Sent: But… I miss you… _

_ Received: I miss you, too. We both do. _

Harry savoured the intangible embrace.

_ Received: But we’d miss you more if… _

No need to finish that sentence; Harry already knew what his husband was unable to put down in words.

_ …if you died. _

Fair point.

_ Sent: Love you. _

_ Received: Ditto, my insufferable sap. _

**Author's Note:**

> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
